


Breeding your cute kitsune girlfriend during snuggle time

by ShawnaLee



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Breeding, Established Relationship, F/M, Foxes, Kitsune, Screenplay/Script Format, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28153368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShawnaLee/pseuds/ShawnaLee
Summary: Summary: In the morning, you wake up with your boyfriend and grind against him playfully. He gives you a massage, which leads to something more erotic. When things get passionate, you both decide to take the next step, as you’ve always wanted him to breed you.
Kudos: 5





	Breeding your cute kitsune girlfriend during snuggle time

[F4M] [Script Offer] Breeding your cute kitsune girlfriend during snuggle time [GFE] [Fox girl] [Monstergirl] [Headpats] [Grinding against you] [This massage makes me wet…] [Fingering] [Fluffy tailjob] [Sucking your cock] [Spooning] [Breeding] [Loving creampie] [Impreg] [LOTS of L-bombs] [Wholesome]

\---

All characters in this script are 18+.

Summary: In the morning, you wake up with your boyfriend and grind against him playfully. He gives you a massage, which leads to something more erotic. When things get passionate, you both decide to take the next step, as you’ve always wanted him to breed you.

Note: All sound effects are optional. Improv to your needs!

\---

\---BEGINNING---

[Sfx: Sheet rustling]

(Yawn) Mmm, good morning. Did you sleep well?

Oh, I didn’t wake you did I? Sometimes I get a little too snuggly when I’m asleep.

Wrap your arms around me... 

I love you. I always feel so relaxed and rested in the morning when I wake up beside you.

(Relaxed sigh) It feels so nice when you rub my head like that, gently patting me...

Remember when we first met? We were both just wandering in the park, and we saw each other, and--I just knew. I knew there was something between us.

And now we’ve been together for so long! It feels like it was yesterday. It always feels new and exciting each day with you.

Hm? Rubbing against you? (Playful) I’m not *that* devious. It’s not my fault you’re hard in the morning, is it?

Well this is our snuggle time, and I’m snuggling up to you because you’re not close enough.

Close enough might mean your cock pressed right up against me, and you’ll just have to deal with that. I just have to adjust a little bit...

[The sheets rustle, and you moan as you start grinding against him throughout the next lines]

This feels really nice. I love feeling your arms around me while I rub against you. Hearing you lightly moan is an added bonus.

I’m just grinding a teeny bit. I just like feeling your cock against me, is that so wrong?

(Giggle) I didn’t think so. Just enjoy it, silly.

[You grind against him for a few moments]

Do you ever wonder about our next steps? Like, as a couple? I know we talked about moving forward with a couple things...

(Giggle) Sorry, there my mind goes again. I should relax. I should let *you* relax. Cuddles are for resting, not stressful chats.

I’ve just thought about it a little bit, but we’ll talk about it later. For now, I’ll just quietly grind on you.

[You grind on him for a few moments, moaning a bit louder]

Hm? Where are you moving me? Onto my stomach? O—okay...

[Sheet rustling as he moves on top of you and begins massaging you]

Oh, that feels so nice...I didn’t expect a massage in the morning. I love feeling your hands along my back. You know just where all the knots are...

[You lightly moan as the massage continues]

Feeling your fingers on my neck is heaven. When they wander down to my shoulders, my sides... It’s almost overwhelming. Can you rub my ears? I love it when you do that. 

(Moan of relief) Thank you...

Sorry if I’m tickling you with my tail. It has a mind of its own when you make me feel this good. 

Yes, run up and down my back like that, babe. (Giggle) a little higher—to the side—yeeessss...

(Restful mumbling) I love you...so much. You’re so amazing.

This massage is making me wet. (Giggle) I just feel so relaxed and cared for. 

You can wander a little lower, if you like...

It feels amazing along my thighs, but that isn’t exactly what I meant. (Whispering) Massage my ass, silly. 

There we go. (light moan) That feels amazing. I’m getting wetter each time you spread my ass like that. Are you enjoying the view?

Don’t tease me...touch me.

[You moan as he starts fingering you, and continue through the next lines]

Fuck, babe, yes...I love it. (Giggle) Am I getting a different kind of massage, now? 

Ooh, I love it when you pet my fluffy tail while you touch me like that...

Don’t you want a massage, too?

(Giggle) I’ll just wrap my fluffy tail around that amazing cock of yours. Take those off.

[Clothing being removed]

There we go. I know you can’t resist my tail.

[You start stroking him with your tail]

You’re shivering! (Giggle) Enjoying it? I’ll just give your cock a bit of my softness as you touch me. I thought you deserved a little something.

I know you cum really fast when I stroke you like this. Is that what you’d like? Or...is there something else? 

I’ll just stroke you a little longer. Just feel the hairs gently brush along you, up—and down—and moan for me. 

(You stroke him with your tail a little longer while he fingers you. Improv if you’d like, until you say...]

Okay, babe. Come over here, and I’ll help give you a different kind of massage.

I want to give you something after such a nice gesture. I know you like my mouth...

I missed this cock...

[You start sucking his cock gently, moaning as he continues fingering you, saying lines/words between or during sucking sounds]

How does that feel? My tongue making your cock slick, and wet...

(Giggle) That’s what I thought. You taste really good. It’s so soft, and warm... (Giggle) Warm from my ass grinding on you, hmm?

I knew you loved it. I knew you’d want a little more...

I know you enjoy a loving (lick) caring (lick) tongue massage from your lovely, foxy girlfriend. 

Ah! You’re distracting me with those fingers of yours. It feels so good...

Don’t worry. I’ll give you the best morning blowjob a boyfriend could ask for. 

I love how well you fit in my mouth. It just feels so natural for me. Natural to feel your cock in my wet little mouth. 

Now who’s distracting who? (Giggle) My mouth can be a bit much, as you know...Just let me take care of you.

[Only sucking sounds for a time, as long as you wish. Improv if you’d like, until you say...]

(Whispering) Do you want to fuck me? (Giggle) A little bit of morning sex? 

Then take this cock and ease it inside me. I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want to feel you everywhere...

[Sheet rustling as he climbs back on top]

Yes! But don’t finger me this time. Give me your cock. Just spread my ass and thrust inside...

[You let out a gentle moan of release as he thrusts inside you]

Oh, fuck...babe, your cock feels so, so good... Feeling you over me, gently thrusting inside me, is just what I needed. I love it when you fuck me when I’m lying down all cute like this for you, waiting for you to press me down as you thrust...

Kiss me. Kiss me while you fuck me...

[You kiss a few times as you moan into his mouth, and continue to kiss and moan throughout the next lines]

Your lips, your warmth, your cock...they’re all I need. I love you. I love you so much!

I really want to cum. Are you close?

(Giggle) Maybe? Well, where do you want to cum?

What do I want? Well...I’ve always wanted you to snuggle me while you were inside...

Well this *is* snuggle time...are you going to cuddle up close to me? Come here, lets get under the blankets. (Giggle)

[Sheet sounds as he shifts to cuddle with you]

Mmm, yes, get comfy with me. That’s better for morning sex, right? Just push back inside me, babe. I feel so empty...

[He thrusts inside you again, and you moan between/during words/sentences]

Babe, babe wait. I want you to cum inside me.

I’ve thought about it, and I really want it. I--I want you to breed me. I love you, and I know we’re perfect for each other.

Please, fuck me until you cum. Hold me, cuddle me, and breed me...

Ah! You’re thrusting so much deeper...you really want it, don’t you? (Giggle) I want it too. I’ve wanted it for so long. 

[You start working toward an orgasm]

Yes, yes babe. Feel my tits. I love when you rub them like that. I’m getting so warm...

Your cock is so perfect for me. I feel like we were made for each other. Like this moment was always meant to be. Like we were meant to take this step together.

It feels so gentle, but it’s making me want to cum so badly. If you kiss my neck like that, it’s going to send me over the edge!

Hold me close. Caress me everywhere, feel my--ah!--clit! Oh my god, babe, I’m getting so close...

I just want to push my ass back into you. I want to fuck you. I want to get the cum I’ve always wanted. The load that will breed me...

[You get closer to orgasm]

I wish we could stay like this always. Snuggling. Kissing. Fucking. I love feeling every inch of you. 

Are you gonna cum, babe? Tell me when. I want to cum with you, and I can barely hold on anymore. Your hands, your lips, your everything--they’re making me sh--shiver!

My tail is going crazy! Faster, babe, faster! Make me cum, please! If I cum, I’ll be bred so much better...

Give it to me. Give me your loving load. Please! Pump me full of that warm, amazing cum. I want every drop. I want to have a baby with you. I want us to be together forever. 

[You’re at the edge, now]

I love you so much. So. Much. I love you more than anything. I want you. I want this!

Now show me how much you love me. Cum inside me and fill my womb!

Fuck, keep touching me like that. Don’t you stop. Don’t you dare stop. Just that speed--and--make me cum! 

Please, cum inside me. Babe, please, give me your cum! Kiss me! (Kiss) I can’t hold on any (kiss) longer. Please, (kiss) breed me! Breed me, breed me, *breed me!*

[You both orgasm, and you shower him with kisses. Say what comes naturally. As you come back from the edge, you say...]

(Catching breath) Oh my goodness. Babe, I feel it. Your cum is filling me right up...

Mm, yes, stay right there. Stay inside me and hold me. It makes me feel so loved when I feel your warmth.

(Kiss) I love you too. (Kiss) I’m so glad we did this. (Kiss) I wanted you to breed me for so long. I know we’ll be together forever. 

I might drift back to sleep. (Giggle) That was a little too relaxing...though I hope my tail didn’t brush your face too much...it is a bit fluffy.

I love you so much. I can’t wait to spend my life with you.

\---END---

(© Shawna Lee Erotica, 2020)


End file.
